jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park IV: Revenge Of The T-Rex
This is my (Toothless99) fanfiction. It takes place a year or so after Jurassic Park III. Note: '''Any pages with a suffix (T99) will be my fanfiction characters/creatures - T99 for Toothless99 =Story= Chapter 1 - A Dangerous Predator In the forests of Isla Sorna, a Spinosaurus was feeding on a Parasaurolophus, when a mighty roar echoed through the jungle. Then, a T-Rex burst out of the trees, and ran at the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus tried to evade the attack, but the T-Rex’s mighty jaws clamped down on the Spinosaurus’ leg. Then T-Rex shook its head around, and tore a chunk of meat from the Spinosaurus’ leg. It roared in pain. It tried to retaliate, swiping at the T-Rex with a clawed hand, but T-rex dodged and charged into the Spinosaurus’ flank. It fell to the floor. The T-rex pinned it to the floor with a massive foot, then lowered its head to the Spinosaurus’ throat. Its teeth shredded through flesh with ease, and the Spinosaurus’ head fell to the ground. It was dead. T-Rex roared in triumph, and stomped off to feed on the Parasaurolophus the Spinosaurus had killed earlier. High above the trees, in the light of the moon, a chopper was visible. Then it flew away, into the night. Chapter 2 - The New Dinosaur Out in the field, Dr. Alan Grant and his team were on the brink of an amazing discovery - a new dinosaur. As they continued to dig, Grant became increasingly worried about the brewing storm. If they could recover some bones soon, they would have to leave, and then the exposed bones of the new dinosaur would be destroyed, leaving no trace of this amazing discovery. But finally, Grant could breathe a sigh of relief "Got something out!" one of his team called. Grant rushed over to see. By the looks of it, it part of an upper jaw. But it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The teeth were 10 centimetres long, but very thin and sharp for teeth of the length. They were also dangerously serrated. Grant called some more of his team over - some to cover the bone in plaster, and some others to help digging. But it was getting dark, and grey clouds were racing across the sky. Just when Grant concluded that the jaw was all they would get, he heard another shout. He dashed over as quickly as he could to look at the fossil. It was a veterbrae, and he could tell from the width that it was likely to be a tail veterbrae. But it had some strange protrusions that he didn't recognise. However, he had no time to study them now, and ordered for it to be covered in plaster. Then, the two bones were loaded onto a truck, and the camp was taken apart. The team moved off-site, just as the gale began to pick up. Chapter 3 - Jade and Rich When he returned to the camp, Grant went to the lunch canteen for some salad. While in there, he was approached by a pair of teenagers. They both looked about 15, and there was a boy and a girl. "Who are you?" Grant asked. "I'm Rich, and she's Jade," the boy replied. Then, in little more than a whisper, "We'd like to visit Isla Sorna." "No," Grant said, and he walked away. Jade and Rich hurried after him. He ignored them, exited the canteen, and headed towards his house. But before he could open the door and get in, Jade and Rich caught up with him. "Please," they begged. "Our parents have money. We can get them to fund the dig you're doing!" That said, Grant couldn't really refuse. He prepared that evening. He borrowed a helicopter, and got together some essential survival equipment - ropes, harnesses, food, water, flashlight, boots, protective clothing, airtight containers and some vials, in case they came across anything worth sampeling. The next morning, he went outside, to find Rich and Jade waiting. he led them to the helicopter take off site, where they waited for the helicopter to arrive. At 8am it landed, and the pilot got out. He and Grant shook hands, and then they boarded the helicopter, followed by Jade and Rich, who's parents had arrived to see them off. The rotors began to spin, and the helicopter lifted off the ground. Grant resigned himself to a boring three-hour journey. Chapter 4 - Isla Sorna Finally, the helicopter touched down. The motors were switched off immediately, so as to not alert any dinosaurs of their presence. Grant, Jade and Rich got out. Then, in a sudden blur of speed and sound, the rotors started spinning, the helicopter's motors started, and the pilot flew away at top speed. They were stranded. Grant cursed under his breath. "We're all alone," Grant said, "apart from the dinosaurs. And some of them aren't particularly friendly." They trekked in silence through the jungle. Soon they reached the plains, and Jade and Rich gasped in amazement. On the plains were herds of the massive Sauroposeidon, with Othniellia darting in and out of their massive tree-trunk legs. Herds of Hypacrosaurus were grazing peacefully by a small lake. A Deinosuchus suddenly launched itself out of the water and at the herd. It grabbed a young invidual by the leg, and dragged it into the water. A second Deinosuchus appeared, and helped tear the Hypacrosaurus to pieces. A group of Pachycephalosaurus were feeding on some small shrubs. "Wow," was all the twins could say after gazing at this scene for many minutes. Grant smiled. It quickly faded when a terrifying roar sounded nearby. Then, a massive T-Rex burst out of the trees opposite them and charged at the peaceful herbivores. The Sauroposeidons did little, as they were to big to be bothered even by a T-Rex, but for the others, it was a different story. The T-Rex swiftly caught up with a Pachycephalosaurus, and its jaws closed around its body. Grant could hear the bones cracking as the T-Rex put more and more pressure on them. Then, the T-Rex stalked off, holding the entire Pachycephalosaurus in its mouth. Several minutes later, Rich found his voice again. "Oh my god," he said. "That thing's a monster!" "We should get moving," Grant said. The twins didn't need telling twice. Chapter 5 - Lost Grant had planned to go back the way they had come, but had got lost on the way. For all he knew, they were in the T-Rex's territory, or even worse, walking straight towards it. But Jade and Rich didn't know they way either, so they didn't have much of a choice. Suddenly, he heard a scuffling, and froze. Luckily it was only a Protoceratops, and it had just passed them by, ignoring them. Soon after this encounter, they found a dead Parasaurolophus. On close investigation, Grant spotted both T-Rex and Spinosaurus teeth embedded in the meat. His only idea was that one of the two had killed it, then the other had come and stolen it. But this meant they were in the territory of a T-Rex or a Spinosaurus, or possibly both. They continued onwards. They reached another clearing, but this time it was almost deserted. A few Compsognathus were foraging for insects, but that was all, and even they scattered when the humans arrived. "That thing must have scared everything off," Jade said. "That 'thing' was a T-Rex," Grant said. "The most ferocious creature ever to live on Earth. It had a bite force twice as powerful as a great white shark, was twelve metres long and weighed as much as three elephants. It wasn't afraid of anything, and it still isn't now." "That makes me feel ''so ''much better," Jade replied sarcastically. Chapter 6 - T-Rex vs Allosaurus They stood on the plain for a while, trying to get their bearings. In his rush to pack, Grant had forgotten a compass. But they stayed too long. That all-too-familiar roar sounded and T-Rex burst from the trees. The humans were the only animals there. So they were on the dinner menu. T-Rex charged at them, and Grant rushed back into the forest, Jade and Rich in hot pursuit. They heard foliage cracking and falling behind them as the T-Rex crashed through. It was gaining on them, and when they reached the next clearing, T-Rex was almost on top of them. If anything had been in the clearing, it was gone now. Finally, T-Rex swooped round them and charged them head-on. The humans tried to scatter but were to slow. While Grant and Rich dodged the T-Rex, Jade didn't. It slammed into her like a steam train, sending her flying backwards. Then it walked up to her, and its jaws began to open... Grant threw a stone at the T-Rex. It turned, irritated. Its eyes narrowed, and it roared. However, a slightly quiter roar followed. Then, an Allosaurus burst out of the tree and ran full-force into the T-Rex. As it collided, the Allosaurus' neck bent, and it was sent staggering off the T-Rex, which quickly closed its jaws around the Allosaurus' head. But two more Allosaurs burst out of the trees and joined the battle. Grant and Rich crept over to Jade, and helped her up. Then they watched the T-Rex clash with the Allosaurs. One of them leaped at the T-Rex's head. The T-Rex swung its head to the right, and the Allosaur missed and landed on the ground. Then the T-Rex swung its head back to the left, and when it connected with the Allosaur, the Allosaur went flying. The second one jumped onto the T-Rex, but the T-Rex used its superior bulk to throw it off again. Before the Allosaurus could recover, the T-Rex's jaws closed round its neck. Grant and the twins quickly backed away. Chapter 7 - Ceratosaurus Grant was trying to get away fast, but Jade had an injured leg, which slowed the down. Now he just wanted to find the coast, which he hoped would be relatively safe. But it was not safe on the way. T-Rex wasn't the only hazard on the island, and when the entered the next clearing, they saw another predator. Velociraptor. Grant quickly and quietly guided the children back into the forest, where they watched the raptors stalk a Kentrosaurus. Just before they could launch an assault, an adult Ceratosaurus burst out of the trees, and, taken by surprise, the Kentrosaurus was slow to react. The ceratosaurus killed it with a quick bite to the throat. The raptors scattered as the Ceratosaurus fed. Grant, Jade and Rich circumnavigated the clearing, making sure the feeding Ceratosaurus didn't look up and spot them. Finally, they continued onwards. "That was ugly," Jade said when they were safely away. "It was a Ceratosaurus. The horn is only for decoration - its not strong enough to be used for attacking," Grant explained. From then on they continued in silence. Rich thought it might be his imagination, but the trees seemed to be thinning. He didn't say this, though, because soon they started to get thicker again. Then, Rich spotted a moss-covered building. He wondered what it was, and decided to ask. "Look - there's a building over there," Rich said. Grant turned in interest. "It's an old research centre, by the looks of it. Let's go inside. They might have provisions, or somewhere to sleep." Because outside, it was indeed getting dark, and as they entered the building, a blood-chilling roar echoed across the landscape. Grant was glad to be inside. Chapter 8 - The Adandoned InGen Compound The building they had entered was an ancient InGen compound. It was the InGen who had originally recreated dinosaurs, and because of this, their laboratories were easily recognisable. So when they entered the building, Grant could tell it belonged to the InGen. He explained this to Jade and Rich, and they weren't particularly pleased. Still, it was better than nothing, so they prepared to sleep there for the night. Thankfully for them, nothing eventful did happen at night, and they woke up in the morning. They quickly packed and prepared to leave; it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long. However, they had no watches or clocks, and there were none in the InGen compound, so they didn't really know what the time was anyway, or how long they had been on the island. But they were all intent on getting out before they were killed or eaten by a dinosaur. Grant was just about to get them out, when they heard a growl from an adjacent room. It didn't sound like a dinosaur, nor any animal alive today, so Grant, Jade and Rich were curious, even though it could be dangerous. In the end, they found out what it was. The door to the adjacent room was blasted off its hinges as a massive bear emerged. It was larger than an elephant, and as tall as an Allosaurus when it reared up on its hind legs. "What is that?" Jade wondered aloud. Grant didn't know, and he didn't have time to think about it either - the bear turned to face them. "That's not friendly..." Rich said. =Media= JP4logoT99.png|The logo for '''Revenge of the T-rex Wounded spino t99.jpg|The wounds Spinosaurus attained in the fight with the female T-Rex Allo v t-rex t99.jpg|T-Rex versus Allosaurus in Chapter 6 =Characters= Humans *Dr. Alan Grant *Jade and Rich *Maybe more coming soon! Dinosaurs *T-Rex *Spinosaurus *Parasaurolophus (carcass) *Sauroposeidon *Hypacrosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Othniellia *Protoceratops *Compsognathus *Deinosuchus (I know it's a crocodile) *Allosaurus *Velociraptor *Kentrosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Arctodus (identified as a giant bear) (I know it's not a dinosaur) *More coming soon!